Will Lexington
William "Will" Lexington is first introduced as Scarlett and Gunnar's neighbor and quickly becomes their friend. He's another singer trying to make it in Nashville. Biography Season One Will is introduced as Scarlett and Gunnar's neighbour and later becomes their friend. However, he is a closeted gay man trying to make a name for himself in a highly prejudiced society and reveals his true nature to Gunnar when he tries to kiss him. Following this, they have a temporary falling out but then make amends. Season Two Will finds himself unable to accept who he truly is and attempts suicide by standing in front of a train, only to back out at the last moment and Gunnar tries to knock sense into him. He starts a relationship with talent show runner-up Layla Grant, which is merely a publicity stunt, but in spite of Gunnar's attempts to get him to confess his true sexuality to her he proposes to her instead. While filming a reality TV show Will unknowingly confesses that he is gay to Layla while the cameras are rolling. After she attempts to commit suicide he agrees to grant her a divorce but they remain close friends afterwards. Season Three He soon falls for songwriter Kevin Bicks and they have an on-off relationship when Will is still unsure about coming out since it could potentially hamper his ambitions to become a star. When his father visits he has to hide his true nature since his father is homophobic but when Will holds a press conference he finally has the courage to come out. Season Four He signs to Luke Wheeler's label and works with songwriter Kevin Bicks, who is also gay. Their friendship soon turns into a romantic relationship although Will is facing heavy criticism from the media for coming out. He goes on a television show and calls out the host for her anti-gay views, gaining the admiration of the gay community. Season Five Although his father initially disowns his son they make amends when Will's mother dies. He continually has to defend himself in the media and resumes his relationship with Kevin Bicks which ends once again when he does not want to move in with him. He also tries to make it as an independent artist after leaving Luke's label. He moves on from the heartbreak of splitting from his first true love when he meets entrepreneur Zach Welles, who is helping Rayna get Highway 65 back off the ground. They eventually become an item but following Rayna's death Zach attempts to shake up the label for his own personal gain and they eventually break up. Season Six Will finds getting over their relationship to be harder than he thought, especially since he discovers Zach is in a new relationship. He has a fling with a guy he meets at the gym and starts abusing steriods and HGH when he learns he cannot perform sexually. When he, Avery and Gunnar form a new band a suggestion is made that they find a female singer to complete the lineup. They eventually find a singer-songwriter named Alannah Curtis, who ends up being the main focus of the band that tension soon arises. His continuing abuse of steroids culminates in him collapsing during a live television performance with the band. He is admitted to hospital, having suffered a heart attack and is later discharged, keeping secret the nature of his situation. He is later visited by Zach Welles, who has split from Mark, and Scarlett encourages him to get back to songwriting. Personality Will was a closeted gay man who eventually came to terms with his sexuality. He has a charming Southern man demeanour, often saying sir and ma'am. He is very kind and caring, as is seen through his actions toward his friends and boyfriends. He gets fidgety when he's nervous and has a light-hearted sense of humour. He forms friendships with Gunnar Scott, Scarlett O'Connor and Avery Barkley and remains friends with Layla Grant after they divorce. He told he her wanted to love her the way she loved him, but he couldn't. She understands this and wants him to be happy. Appearance Will is attractive. He has brownish blonde hair and blue eyes. He can be described as an overly masculine man although this may be emphasized by Will in an attempt to conceal his sexuality. Songs Solos Season 1: SML.png|A Showman's Life (A Picture from Life's Other Side) Season 2: TSS.png|Tears So Strong (Never No More) WIIW.png|What If I Was Willing (I Don't Wanna Talk About It Now) ITWIA.png|Is That Who I Am (Too Far Gone) HOM.png|Hurtin' On Me (Your Good Girl's Gonna Go Bad) twilby.png|Then I Was Loved By You (All or Nothing with Me) Season 3: If It's Love.png|If It's Love (That's Me Without You) BS111.png|Broken Song (I Can't Keep Away from You) SR111.png|Spinning Revolver (Nobody Knows But Me) IOI.png|I'm On It (Is The Better Part Over) Season 4: RWM.png|Run With Me (Please Help Me, I'm Fallin') AIB111.png|Ain't It Beautiful (How Does It Feel to Be Free) MOBVDSDS.png|Moving On Never Felt So Good (Didn't Expect It to Go Down This Way) Season 5: BTD.jpg|Burn to Dark (Leap of Faith) BYS.jpg|By Your Side (I'll Fly Away) Duets Season 1: TAO.png|Tough All Over (I Saw the Light) (with Gunnar) yad.png|You Ain't Dolly (And You Ain't Porter) (My Heart Would Know) (with Scarlett) Season 2: CSNTY1111.png|Can't Say No To You (I'm Tired of Pretending) (with Juliette) File:IOT.jpg|It's On Tonight (Your Wild Life's Gonna Get You Down) (with Deacon and Luke) Season 3: IYHCHI.png|If Your Heart Can Handle It (I Can't Get Over You to Save My Life) (with Layla) Season 4: SLEEPTONIGHT111.png|Lullaby (Sleep Tonight) (Can't Get Used to Losing You) (with Avery) Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Content Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters